


Вдвоем мы падаем

by timmy_failure



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6627115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/pseuds/timmy_failure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Это наказание.<br/>— За что?<br/>— За то, что я не ты.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вдвоем мы падаем

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Together We Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/618279) by [heartslogos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartslogos/pseuds/heartslogos). 



— Это наш подход.   
— Это форменное изнасилование. Это неправильно.   
— Это то, что я должен сделать.   
— Это издевательство.   
— Это наказание.   
— За что?  
— За то, что я не ты.

***

— Сколько ты весишь? — Джейсон сощурился, склонив голову. Потому что, чёрт возьми, как ни поверни — этот малый был слишком… мелкий, чтобы быть Робином. Слишком худой, слишком юный, слишком низкий, слишком ранимый, слишком рьяный. Слишком _зелёный._  
— Не твоё дело. 

Джейсон ухватил заменыша за руку и вполне нащупал твёрдые мышцы. Только вот совсем не здоровые. Под пальцами были одни мускулы и кость — да малый весь был сплошные кости. Нездоровое тело. Несбалансированное. 

— Сколько калорий ты употребляешь? — спросил он, потому что должен был узнать. Чёртов малый вообще не выглядел как человек, который ест достаточно для его работы.  
— Оставь меня в покое. 

На самом деле. 

Джейсон бы оставил. 

Но.

— Тебе это не понравится. 

Робин, Тим, Дрейк, заменыш — _Тим_ застыл. Неподвижный, он мог бы сойти за статую. Почти как Брю… Бэтмен. 

— Не знаю, что ты задумал, малый. Но ты теперь играешь с важными шишками. Чего ты пытаешься добиться?   
— Я собирался сказать тебе, чтобы ты отстал.   
— Что?   
— Отвали от Бэтмена, он мой. 

С этими словами Джейсон получил в нерв, и говнюк исчез. 

Чёрт бы всё побрал, нахрен.

***

Из-под горловины робинского плаща выглядывал синяк, свежий и багровый. 

Джейсон стряхнул пепел. 

— Эти штуки убивают, — сказал Робин со своего места, там, где он съёжился в тени, прижимаясь спиной к кирпичу. Джейсон опустил на него взгляд, опираясь о край крыши, глянул на раскинувшееся под ними золото города. Их города. Чужого города. 

(Ничейная земля.)

— А хочешь расскажу, что ещё убивает? — отозвался Джейсон и сделал длинную затяжку. — Будешь, может? Ручаюсь, что от них ты проживёшь дольше, чем…   
— Не называй это изнасилованием.   
— Ты этого правда хочешь? 

Джейсон не мог рассмотреть его глаза за линзами маски, но малый _улыбнулся._ Иисусе. 

— Ты тронутый.   
— Чья бы корова мычала. — Заменыш рассмеялся так чертовски счастливо. — Он мой.   
— Он делает тебе больно. 

На это малый склонил голову. 

— И?   
— Что ещё за блядское «и»?   
— Бэтмену нужен Робин. Я просто даю то, что ему нужно. Я полезен.  
— Тобой пользуются.   
— Но я есть. — Заменыш умолк. Улыбнулся. — Я что-то. Я существую.  
— Ты что-то с чем-то, это да. — Джейсон вдавил сигарету в бетонный карниз.   
— Ты не понимаешь. Он дал мне имя. Он дал мне лицо. Я видимый. — Заменыш встал, оборачиваясь к городу. — Меня видят. У меня есть имя. Я _живу._

***

В последний раз Робина видели неделю назад. Джейсон волновался разве что слегка. 

«Слегка» исключительно в своей манере, правда. 

Заменыша он нашёл на безопасной крыше, той же, что и до этого. 

— Знаешь, если бы ты хотел, чтобы я отвалил, ты бы перестал ко мне наведываться. Сигарету?   
— Они убивают, — пробормотал комок чёрного, красного и зелёного, прижимая колени к груди и не поднимая голову. Джейсон вздохнул.  
— Послушай… малый. Я тебя на дух не выношу. Я терпеть не могу Бэтмена. Вы меня из себя выводите. Это не значит, что мне насрать. Сам-то признай — то, что он делает… это _неправильно._

Брюс не был таким с Джейсоном. 

(Он был _отцом_. Срань господня, что же с тобой стало, старина?)

Заменыш покачал головой. 

— Я его Робин. Он может делать, что захочет…  
— Завалился бы ты уже, а. — Джейсон опустился на корточки, подавив острое желание просто сгрести Тима в охапку и рвануть прочь. — Я с тобой рядом думать не могу, знаешь? 

Они посидели молча. И что хуже всего — Джейсону показалось, что Тиму понравилось. 

Бэт-сигнал вспыхнул в небе, и Джейсон глянул, как Тим встаёт — нетвёрдо, будто новорождённый оленёнок, и уходит — идёт добровольно в долбанный медвежий капкан и ждёт, когда его убьют. 

Джейсон ненавидел этот город. 

Иногда он жалел, что вообще вернулся. 

В остальном? 

Он только жалел, что вернулся не в тот Готэм, что был раньше. 

(В тот Готэм, чей защитник — её рыцарь — не… не поступал с мальчишками… _так._ С голубоглазыми черноволосыми мальчишками, которые весили куда меньше, чем положено, и не знали, как сказать нет.)

***

Так время от времени и повторялась эта хрень на протяжении пары лет. 

Джейсон не понимал, почему никто не замечает, что происходит. Сложно было поверить, что кто-то стал бы смотреть на это сквозь пальцы. Не Дик. Точно не Бэбс. И не Альфред же. Иисусе праведный, Альфред… 

Иногда Джейсону хотелось спросить у Тима: «Леггинсы стали нужны, чтобы прятать синяки?». Он не спрашивал. Иногда ему казалось, что это разрушит хрупкое перемирие, установившееся между ними. 

(Не то чтобы Джейсон не пытался время от времени его поддеть. Он только следил, чтобы это никогда не было… _после_. И чтобы никогда это не выглядело… не так. Он подозревал, что Тим знает. Что он благодарен. Может, именно поэтому Тим так никогда и не выдал его. 

Он знал, что малый в курсе, где его база. Чёртов заменыш то и дело оставлял ему медикаменты — _иди нахрен, тебе они нужнее, идиотина,_ и брошюрки о том, как бросить курить — _в зад себе их запихни, я завяжу, когда ты завяжешь._ ) 

Но вопреки всему, Джейсон не мог не спросить. 

— Будешь моим Робином? 

Потому что Тим мог бы. Быть куда больше. Куда большим. Он был бы в безопасности. Как бы сильно Джейсон ни ненавидел его и его упрямство — то, что делал Брюс, он ненавидел сильнее. 

Омерзительнее чем мысль о том, что его заменили, была только мысль о том, что стало с его преемником. Иногда он жалел, что вообще увидел. 

Тима, прислонившегося к стене в переулке. Как у него дрожали ноги, пока он поправлял леггинсы. Рассечённую губу и отпечаток руки (одной-единственной руки) на его горле. Скомканный плащ на земле и струйку крови, стекающую по подбородку. 

Лучше бы он никогда этого не увидел. Лучше бы этого вообще никогда не случилось, чёрт подери. 

Джейсон спрашивал, потому что пусть они с Тимом не ладили, пусть у них были разные взгляды на мир, разные техники боя, разная история за плечами — пусть у них были разные цели, способы и предпочтения. 

Но по крайней мере Джейсон бы не обращался с Тимом так. 

Будто он меньше, чем человек. Он бы никогда — если бы Тим стал его напарником, стал работать с ним…

Тим бы не был инструментом. Игрушкой. 

Он был бы…

Робином. Каким и должен быть Робин. Не этим изуродованным, извращённым чем-то, каким был сейчас. 

— Переходи ко мне. Будешь моим Робином. — _Только не оставайся тут. Чем угодно займись, только уходи от него. Он тебя убивает._

Тим так и не согласился. Джейсон так и не перестал спрашивать.

***

Джейсон не понимал, что ему чувствовать оттого, что Брюс мёртв. Что хуже — он не знал, что ему чувствовать относительно Тима. 

Потому что Тим дальше говорил «нет», а Джейсон дальше хотел, чтобы он сказал «да». 

Пусть больше не было причин задавать этот вопрос и получать на него ответ, Джейсон не понимал, что ему чувствовать. Потому что он — он не просто хотел забрать Тима подальше от Бэтмена. От Брюса. Теперь уже нет. Теперь…

Теперь это было _по-настоящему._ Джейсон действительно хотел, чтобы Тим перешёл к нему. Хотел… Тима. И не знал, что ему чувствовать теперь. Не понимал, как это вообще случилось. Как его намерения переросли из простого желания поступить правильно в _желание._

(В глубине души Джейсон боялся. _Я не хочу быть как он._ В глубине души он радовался, что Тим отказывается. Джейсон сомневался, что он управится с Тимом. Вообще. Джейсон сомневался, что он то, что Тиму нужно. Он долгие годы убеждал Тима уступить здравому смыслу. Это вряд ли бы изменилось теперь.)

Было мерзко. Мерзко видеть Тима в костюме Бэтмена. В одном из старых. 

Джейсону хотелось закричать: «Нельзя тебе его надевать. Это не тот, кого ты знал. Он раньше был _хорошим_. Ты не знал его таким. Как ты можешь по нему горевать? Как можешь пытаться делать что-то в его честь? Он делал тебе больно! Он тебя использовал!»

Может, именно поэтому Джейсон изменил свой костюм до неузнаваемости. 

Ему отвратительно было то, чем Бэтмен стал. 

(Он отказывался убивать тех, кого нужно было пристрелить, как бешеных псов, тех, кто заслужил — потому что не хотел _заходить так далеко._ Но в другом заходить далеко он совсем не боялся. Он не медлил и не раздумывал, правда ведь?)

И он, чёрт возьми, собирался это изменить.

***

Он не знал, что бесит его больше.

Что заменыш снова взял его псевдоним или что решил найти под этим псевдонимом человека, который _мёртв,_ мертвеца, который издевался над ним. 

Джейсону хотелось встряхнуть его, попросить перестать. Жить дальше. Попробовать — попробовать выйти из его долбаной тени. Быть свободным. 

(Хуже всего было то, что сколько бы дерьма Брюс не сделал Тиму — Тим всё равно любил его. А Джейсон, несмотря на все свои усилия, всё ещё был один.)

(Хотя нет. Хуже всего было то, что Тим оказался прав. Чёрт подери.)

***

— Это вышло случайно, — без выражения сказал Тим, и Джейсон ему поверил. Поверил ему, потому что…

Ну. 

Он подвинулся и дал Тиму войти, с кровью на руках и красными брызгами на лице, огромными зрачками и синяком на скуле. 

— Тебе же лучше будет, если ты не натащил в этом прикиде жучков. — Джейсон усадил Тима на диван, вытащил из шкафа аптечку, затем прошёл в ванную за полотенцами и намочил несколько. По пути обратно он прихватил со стола в кухне бумажный пакет и втиснул Тиму в мокрые руки. — Дыши. Это случайно вышло. 

Тим уставился на пакет, поднёс его к лицу, опустил. Джейсон взял руки Тима в свои и принялся оттирать. 

Он явился без перчаток. Без плаща. Только туника, леггинсы, ботинки. Нет нагрудных ремней. Нет оружия. 

Тим прибежал сюда. Или пришёл по крышам. Джейсон не слышал мотора. 

— Он… — Его голос звучал ошеломлённо. — Я не. Он обещал мне Робина. Меня устраивало. Пока я был его Робином. Джейсон. Джейсон, он забрал у меня мою личность. — Тим заторможено моргнул. — Я — я больше не знаю, кто я. Всё было хорошо — пока он считал меня _своим_ — но я. Я — нет. Джейсон. — Глаза Тима были голубыми, ужасно голубыми и ясными — наконец-то — когда он глянул в глаза Джейсону. — Джейсон. Он забрал мою жизнь и всё равно хотел… он _хотел._

Чего Брюс хотел, осталось невысказанным. 

Джейсон силой заставил себя не тереть кровь на руках Тима яростнее. Не стискивать кулаки, не сдавливать запястья Тима так, чтобы остались синяки. 

— Мне жаль.   
— Я не знаю, как быть. Я не знаю — что мне делать? Ради кого мне делать что-то? Зачем мне что-то делать? — Взгляд Тима скользнул к окну. В небо. Туда, где должен был быть сигнал. 

(Все они знали, где его искать. Сигнал был их путеводной звездой. Точкой возвращения. Они выискивали взглядом, где бы ни были, свой маяк.)

— Делай, что должен сделать. 

(Что я знаю? Мёртв. Мёртв. Заменён. Заменыш. Брошен. Забыт. _Он заменил меня._ Месть. Джокер. _Всё ещё жив._ Почему? _Гниль. Мусор. Почему? Неправильно. Нечестно._ )

— Я не — я всё ему отдал. 

Джейсон рискнул поднять глаза от рук, которые изо всех сил старался не раздробить силой своей ненависти. 

— Так забери всё назад. По одному дню за раз.   
— Я не знал, куда идти, — признался Тим, помолчав ещё пару минут. — Я — не стоило сюда приходить. Но. Ты единственный. Кто знал. 

Джейсон знал долгие годы. Он пытался убедить в том же Тима. Чёрт, да он пытался убедить Дика и Бэбс, даже Кошку.

И никто не услышал. 

— Останься со мной. — Джейсон заглянул в широко распахнутые глаза. Попробовал ещё раз — и понадеялся изо всех сил: — Переходи ко мне. Будешь моим Робином. 

Собственный голос он не узнал. Тихий. Нежный. Он упрашивал и утешал. Почти ласково. Почти _я люблю тебя, так останься же со мной._ Почти — но с самой каплей _давай останемся сломленными вместе._

Тим приоткрыл рот. Выдохнул. Зажмурился и всхлипнул. Снова открыл глаза. Истерика поднялась со дна его взгляда. 

— Я — ты не — я не — Бэтмен, Джейсон. Кажется, я его _убил._ — Голос Тима становился всё тише и тише. — Там столько крови было, частично моя, но частично и его тоже. Я так разозлился. И я. Я хотел сделать ему так же больно, как было больно мне. Как мне больно сейчас. Всё было _зря._ Я не — я любил его и дал ему всё, потому что не умею иначе, а он — он не сдержал свою — это была сделка, Джейсон. Обмен. Он сломал — сломал…

Руки Тима дёрнулись, сжались. 

— Он сломал меня.   
— Я знаю. — Как так вышло, что никто этого не увидел? 

Руки Тима, холодные, дрожали в его ладонях. 

— Я — я просто хотел, чтобы мы были квиты. — Тим поймал взгляд Джейсона. — Я хотел, чтобы он страдал.   
— И как?   
— Что?   
— Он страдал? 

Тим моргнул. Джейсон не отвёл взгляд, выжидая. Руки Тима перестали дрожать. Он улыбнулся. Лучисто, заразительно. Восхитительный, нереальный, вожделенный. Джейсона. 

(Будь моим Робином.)

Его глаза были голубыми, ужасно голубыми, ясными, _живыми._ Наконец-то. 

— Да.


End file.
